From Kit to King
by CarelessCuriosity
Summary: The story of Brokenstar's twisted lust for power. / A Brokenstar character study I did a while ago for RoleClan back before I resigned. Figured I might as well post it here too seeing as it's one of the writing pieces I felt/feel proud of.


The cold shadows are everywhere around him, kept at bay only by the mysterious figure he cannot name. It's too early to remember anything, but a feeling would nag at the back of his throat for the rest of his life. A mother's warmth.

/

"Look at what I caught!" The tabby kitten mewled, running across the hollow towards his mother. Holding his prey proudly, the tom stands tall before the she-cat who raised him.

"Keep quiet, Brokenkit, the warriors are trying to talk." The she-cat's tail lashed and Brokenkit's jaw snapped shut, expelling the beetle from his jaws. Lizardstripe turned back to Amberleaf with a hushed whisper.

She was just busy. He'd show it to her later. Pulling the insect close, he watched for his denmate's prying eyes. No one would take his prey. Not until mummy saw it.

Not that she ever did.

/

It was when he heard the others whisper as he walked that he knew what Lizardstripe meant. He stole milk because he wasn't hers. He was an extra mouth to feed because he wasn't hers. He didn't belong in ShadowClan because he wasn't hers. He was Raggedpelt's unwanted son.

Even his littermates were different now. The taunting and teasing had only grown worse, fueled by the words of his false mother. He was an antagonist and they were the heroes. He was an outsider and they the inside.

Fluffing out his fur as the three surrounded him, Brokenkit would hiss and growl. Spitting retorts while they squeaked and sniffed. He was as big as they were now but even his paw swipes would not deter their torment. He was not a kittypet! No matter what they said!

This time was different though, instead of fending them off until his caretaker punished him for provoking his denmates, a cat had stepped from the shadows to save him. Her ragged fur and sharp eyes gave it away, Yellowfang.

/

He had thought she was an escape at first, but now he saw her for what she truly was. A hindrance. A strong warrior like him didn't need to know herbs! Just what was she trying to do?

In that moment, Deerpaw has felt the brunt of his wrath. She had deserved it. Insinuating he would become a useless medicine cat. And it was all Yellowfang's fault. No lowly Medicine Cat could know what it meant to be a warrior! He would show them he was better. He would show them all!

"And leave me alone!"

That was the last either of them would see of each other for a very long while. A while which Brokenkit would not regret.

/

"Let me do battle with the other warriors!"

But his snarls fell on deaf ears. Nightpelt was just as much a sickly fool as he thought. He was bigger and stronger than any of his littermates. He was ready to fight!

Brokenpaw never did learn to like his mentor. He was just as against his success as Yellowfang was. Did they want him to stay a useless kit for all his life? Only Raggedpelt had seen him as worthy when others thought he was weak.

He would train on his own after that. Maybe he wasn't worth it in the eyes of his clan, but there were others out there who saw his true potential. Others who lurked in the shadows and exercised strength where most were too weak. How could he be expected to hold back just because his clanmates could not keep up.

/

Cedarstar didn't deserve to lead. Brokenpaw was protecting ShadowClan's honor! Cedarstar bent over all cause some silly star cats would be angry. It was his time now and those cats were long dead. What did they know about anything?

WindClan scum were all liars and thieves! They deserved to be chased out and Brokenpaw wouldn't hesitate to do what had to be done when he became leader.

Perhaps had his father been leader then the WindClanners would know their place. If only Cedarstar would just die already!

/

Waiting around to become leader was no fun. He would bide his way in other times.

It was no use leading a useless clan. His cats would be strong and skillful, not weak-willed mousebrains.

Slashing his talons through his denmates' fur, Brokenpaw utilized the anger deep in his bones. There was no purpose in clawless training and he would show his clanmates such. Tanglepaw bled for she was weak. Deerpaw bled for she was foolish. He would not bleed for he was a warrior.

/

When Foxheart died, Brokentail knew he would be his father's deputy. It was only what he rightfully deserved. He had defeated the foxes with his careful planning and superior skill. He had been the cat his clanmates looked up to. He was the ideal warrior and there was no other choice.

But Cloudpelt stood in his place. Bubbles of anger boiled inside him. The position was meant to be his! Raggedstar was a blind as the others! The excuses his so-called leader made were pitiful and he was blind to the power before him.

Perhaps when both deputy and leader walked amongst StarClan they would see just what Brokentail could do.

/

Clever planning and a well-timed battle sealed his rival's fate. Soon enough, the nuisance was gone and Brokentail could stand proud before his clanmates. It would only be a matter of time before he lead them himself.

Waiting, however, was for the weak. The warriors thrived under his training and no intruders stood a chance against ShadowClan's skill. Brokentail had lead his clan to superiority and he was already a far better leader than Raggedstar would ever be.

/

WindClan had been easy to bait and his clanmates had used their training well to chase the thieves from the border. All that was left were him and the tom who bossed him around with no merits of his own. Raggedstar was injured and could not go on. And yet any true warrior of Brokentail's could have taken it without pause.

There was no longer any room for weakness in the clan. A weak cat was a dead cat and Raggedstar was dead on his feet. Brokentail would only be putting him out of his misery.

Claws unsheathed, it was simple to sink his incisors into the unsuspecting leader. Blood poured and red filled his vision. It was his time now. He had come far from his lost kithood. He was the king of forest and he would do whatever it took to show those who doubted him just what he was capable of.


End file.
